


Pub Crawl

by DrummerGirl203



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: A wrap party gets a little heated when Ben realizes someone’s making a move on his girl. So she decides its time they take a drive





	

His heart seemed to stop as classic red lips breathed onto the microphone. She was like an angel cloaked in dark wings, a white dress swaying just under a tight leather jacket. The soft tones of her voice fit perfectly with the jazzy rendition of the song. He wanted those cherry lips to lock with his own, to pull the jacket towards him. And then see what secret lay underneath the clean white fabric.   
Then their eyes met. Hers became locked in his emerald gaze as she sang of heartbreak and passion all at once. As if the song were meant for them.  
He’d seen Y/N a few times on set before they’d even talked, at first she was just a production assistant who’d dashed between departments to deliver scripts and make sure everyone had what they needed. But after a while, they got to talking. Among other things.   
Now, with the final scenes finished filming, the cast and crew had decided to visit a local pub, or what had appeared to be one. It was nothing like what Ben had experienced back in the UK. But the US wasn’t the same as Britain. Not at all.   
“You’ve been holding out on us.” A fellow PA congratulated Y/N. It made Ben a little suspicious. He’d heard of the man’s reputation. It stirred something in him.  
“Thanks.” She laughed. Ben loved how beautiful her laugh was.   
But then the other PA got a little off. “You know, I bet you’d sound really good with my-”  
“Babe. I think I forgot my wallet in my trailer.” Ben interrupted, making sure to block Y/N from the man. “Could we drive back to the lot to get it?”  
“Okay.” She could tell from his tone. He wanted more than his wallet. 

* * *

After a while, Y/N could feel her heart beating in her chest as Ben angrily drove her noisy pickup to the lot where his trailer was parked. That’s when she felt something else. His hand going up her thigh.  
“Fuck it.” He cursed, pulling into a dark patch of forest. Then he pulled her towards him into a deep embrace. They was so entranced, they didn’t notice he’d opened the door.   
“Woah!” Y/N fell backwards, but luckily, Ben managed to catch her before her head hit anything damaging. “Maybe we should continue this in the backseat of the truck.”  
“Good idea.” He scooped her up, along with a fleece blanket she usually kept between the driver and passenger seats. A man on a mission, he had her laying back and between his legs before she even knew what was happening. “Now, I’m going to leave so many marks on you so that yank will think twice about making moves on my girl.”  
“Ben, were you? Were you jealous?”  
“Maybe, does it matter?”  
“No, but if you get to leave marks on me.” She pressed her lips to the area near his collarbone. After a few seconds of silence, she let go, revealing a deep red mark. “There, now we’ll both have marks tomorrow.”  
“You’re a cheeky girl, you know that.” He smiled before sliding Y/N’s soaked panties down her legs. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since you started singing.”  
“Ben, I-” She barely had a moment to collect herself before he plunged into her core. The sensation made her entire body crave him to go faster, hold her tighter, make her scream. It didn’t help he was assailing her with kisses, leaving marks on every exposed inch of flesh he could get his lips on before he started thrusting slowly.   
“What was it, babe, you were saying something?” He whispered, his British accent acting as an aphrodisiac that made her feel wild.  
“Go faster.”  
“Hmm, what was that?” He stopped just as she was almost there, the edge causing her immense agony.  
“Go faster, please.”  
“I can do that.” Finally, he started to pound into her more, the quickening speed accompanied by his predatory gaze.   
“B-Ben!” Y/N’s body shook with the intense pleasure she felt as he brought her to that feeling of heavenly bliss. “That, that was amazing.”  
“Oh, I’m not done just yet, cheeky girl. I’ve got a long way to go before I let you out of this car.” He grinned. “But if you’re not up for it.”  
“Oh, I’m up for it.”  
“Good.”

 


End file.
